


Where Have You Been?

by roseangel013



Series: Ours [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hot summers night, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(IM) PROMPT: An unexpected visitor makes Rose's night a whole lot hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Have You Been?

The room is uncomfortably warm due to it being midsummer; the air conditioning unit in her building is busted, so every fan in her apartment is going, causing a slight buzzing sound to echo off the walls, and window is open halfway, so there is a light breeze blowing in, causing her curtains to flow gracefully with it.

When Rose came in that evening, she had been so tired and a bit irritable that she went directly to her room, shed her uniform to the floor -making the transformation from Phoenix to Rosalie Kent once more- clad in nothing but what she came into the world in, and crawled into her bed, under a light sheet. The only other time she got out of her bed that night was to open the window and turn on the fans.

Now she is sound asleep in her bed, on her back with the sheet covering her lower half down to her knees and one of her hands at her hip and the other on her pillow, next to her head.

She is so exhausted and content in her sleep that she doesn’t hear the window open fully and someone come through it, closing it back to half mast when they are fully in the room. She doesn’t feel the eyes running over every inch of her skin, analyzing and admiring her sleeping beauty. She also doesn’t feel the bed dip under the weight added to it.

The sheet is pulled further down, over her thighs and knees, till it is no longer touching her, except the tips of her toes. Feather light touches from the sheet cause the skin on her legs to be sensitive to any touch. There are warm hands running up and down her overheated thighs, squeezing and caressing, causing her to shiver at the delightful sensation. One of those hands goes higher than its twin to her hip and squeezes. A tongue is dragged up to her navel, where it swirls and sucks on the skin there. The physical contact causes Rose to softly moan in her sleep.

The owner of the lips at her bellybutton smirks and chuckles softly into her skin at the reaction, and slowly drags their lips further down through the, very minimal, chocolate brown curls on her mound, stopping only to nuzzle the soft hair there momentarily before continuing down to her core.

Piecing, dark blue eyes glance up to make sure the brunette is still asleep before focusing back on the task at hand. The tongue that worked at her bellybutton moments before, snakes past thin lips to flick at her clit; this time a gasp makes it past Rose’s lips and she rolls her lower body in order to find that sinful tongue.

The owner of said tongue reads the girl’s body language and gives her exactly what she needs, slowly dragging the tip of the slippery appendage over clit, while holding the kryptonian’s hips down. Looking up again to make sure the girl is still unconscious, the mystery guest dives down past Rose’s folds and laps at her entrance, eagerly eating her out. One of the hands on her hips moves up to caress one of her breasts and flicks the hardening nub with the thumb.

Rose continues to roll her hips at the wonderful sensation, one of her hands moving to fondle one of her breast while the other goes to intertwine with midnight locks.

While continuing to lick and suck at her sex, cerulean eyes open to look up for a third time to glance at the sleeping beauty. Only the beauty isn’t so much sleeping as staring directly at him.

“Dick,” Rose moans when said man inserts two fingers into her, thrusting in and out at a wondrous speed that causes a loud sloshing to be heard throughout the room due to her juices, all the while continuing to maintain eye contact. “Oh... my DICK!” Rose screams his name into the dark room as she orgasms, and Dick is pretty sure anyone walking by on the street heard her.

With one final suck, Dick pulls back and rests his chin on her thigh, grinning up at her, patiently waiting for her to come down from her post orgasmic high. It takes Rose a moment to catch her breath and recompose herself before she opens her eyes and baby blues meet navy blues.

Dick moves up her body to kiss her lips softly, his tongue running over her bottom lip, requesting access that Rose doesn’t hesitate to give. His tongue mingles with hers and she can taste her own sweetness along with an underlying flavor that is simply Richard Grayson.

“Where have you been?” Rose asks when Dick finally pulls back and rests his forehead on hers. “I was waiting for you out on my final rounds and you never showed.”

Dick closes his eyes with a sigh. “Jay and I got held up, then Tim called and demanded that I help him with something not even worth going into detail about. Then I ran into an attempted rape and I just kept getting held up. It wasn’t intentional Angel, honest.”

Rose leans up and gives him a quick kiss. “You more than made up for it.” Flipping them over abruptly, shocking the ebony, Rose grins down at him. “You sound like you had quite a long night. Maybe I can help you relieve some of that stress.”


End file.
